Derek Stiles
Derek Stiles is a surgeon with the Healing Touch who finished his residency and worked in Hope Hospital in Angeles Bay where he was supervised by Dr. Kasal and superiored over by Dr. Robert Hoffman, he currently works at Caduceus USA. is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in both Second Opinion, Under the Knife 2, and New Blood. Background Derek grew up in Northridge, a suburb just outside Angeles Bay. He decided to become a doctor after losing his father to an incurable illness. He completes his residency at the begining of Under the Knife, and he's eager to start operating as a full time surgeon. In Under The Knife 2, since ending the threat posed by a virus called GUILT three years ago, Derek has become a world renowned doctor. He is dedicated to his employer, Caduceus, and his job: saving patients. During surgery he is intense and collected, not one to crack under pressure, or to ever give up. Personality Derek Stiles is a hard working surgeon at Caduceus willing to do anything for his patients. He wasn't always willing though, in the first game, he shows a lack of focus and lack of attention to his patients which almost causes one of them to die, when a unnoticed tumor behind their lungs ruptures. Following the resulting berating he believes he is useless as a doctor and goes downtown where he hears about a car crash. He realizes that although the paitents need medical attention their are no surgeons at Hope at that point in time. Following this operation he is focused and concenrated. It has also been seen that Derek is a bit of a sweet talker when it comes to older women, to the point where he's been called "very smooth." Unfortunately, when he is caught off guard and asked about who he truly loves, he becomes embarrassed and shy. (At the end of Trauma Center : Under the Knife 2, a relatonship between Angie and Derek is implied, even though Angie seemed not too keen of Derek at times in the first game) Trauma Center: New Blood Derek and Angie both make appearances in Trauma Center: New Blood. He and Angie both appear in Chapter 7-4 of New Blood, as representatives of Caduceus Japan, providing information on the growth of Stigma. Additionally, Derek and Angie both appear in the side operation, Challenge 4. In it, he tests Markus and Valerie using a simulation made by Caduceus's research director (who we assume to be Victor) that contains Cheir and Soma, as well as some of the original GUILT, namely Kyriaki, Deftera, and Savato (though immature.) Storyline At the start of Trauma Center: Under the Knife, he starts at Hope Hospital.After the first encounter with GUILT, Director Hoffman tells Derek that he has an invitation to join Caduceus USA. Derek continues to work at Hope until Hoffman mentions Caduceus again. Derek agrees to join and leaves for Caduceus. While at Caduceus, he meets an old friend from med school, Tyler Chase. Derek soon found out that Tyler was secretly practicing Euthanasia. Another day, Nurse Leslie, comes in the room and tells them that Tyler's little sister's (Amy) condition was getting worse, as an effect to her GUILT infecton. Derek operates on the Deftera strain of GUILT and saves her. Healing Touch Derek's Healing Touch, much like Markus Vaughn's, slows down time. During times where this isn't enough, his Healing Touch progresses to the point where it seems like time itself has completely stopped. He has only done this when dealing with the mature form of Savato, when his regular Healing Touch isn't enough to inject it the final time. Trivia *His initials are DS, showing he was named for the system his games appear on. He does appear in Second Opinion and New Blood respectively, but the former is a remake of Under the Knife for the Wii, and he appeared in the latter as a cameo. The last name 'Stiles' may also come from 'stylus', the device used to use the touch screen on the Nintendo DS. *Derek is the only playable surgeon that the player has the opportunity to operate on. He is also the only patient that becomes infected with two types of GUILT at the same time, the strains are Paraskevi and Kyriaki. Official Artwork Image:DUTK.JPG| ''Under the Knife Image:DH.JPG| ''Hope Hospital Image:DSO.JPG| ''Second Opinion Image:DUTK2.JPG| ''Under the Knife 2 Image:DNB.JPG| ''New Blood Category:Characters Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category: Main Characters